RECORDANDO A PEETA MELLARK
by kazuouji
Summary: SUMMARY: ¿Cómo recordar? , Sentir revivir a la persona que dicen que soy o que fui, no me basta… no me basta con las imágenes atreves de una pantalla, de esas ya tengo suficientes en mi cabeza ¿a quién creer?, por eso ya lo decidí lo mejor es regresar y averiguar quién fue Peeta Mellark –
1. DE REGRESO

**Los personajes le pertenecen pura y excesivamente a Suzanne Collins yo solo se los tome prestado**

SUMMARY: ¿Cómo recordar? , Sentir revivir a la persona que dicen que soy o que fui, no me basta… no me basta con las imágenes atreves de una pantalla, de esas ya tengo suficientes en mi cabeza ¿a quién creer?, por eso ya lo decidí lo mejor es regresar y averiguar quién fue Peeta Mellark –

**Esta mi versión de lo que sucedió antes del real o no real... espero que les guste no me maten soy nueva… no no! No me maten...**

**Peeta POV**

Me dicen que ya acabo, que ganamos y que ahora somos al fin libres, pero ¿realmente somos libres? , esa es una duda que he cuestionado desde que me dijeron que me encontraba aquí... En el 13, el distrito que se encuentra ubicado bajo la tierra.

Miro a mi alrededor, todo es blanco, veo doctores y enfermeras ir y venir atendiendo a los soldados de la rebelión que van llegando a montón en los aerodeslizadores, todos pasan con cara de felicidad aunque la imagen debería ser emocionante, a mi me parece todo lo contrario es hasta un punto bizarra ver como unos pocos festejan mientras otros lloran la muerte de sus familiares y se consuelan diciendo que fue lo mejor para todos, que ellos nos liberaron.

-peeta me escuchas- giro mi cabeza de nuevo y la veo ahí a mi lado como siempre lo ha estado desde que llegue al distrito , Delly Cartwringht mi mejor amiga , la única que siempre estuvo ahí para mi… no no es cierto hubo alguien mas... alguien especial..

-Peeta! Peeta te encuentras bien? , Mírame peeta- siento mi cabeza estallar... miles de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza, todas con su rostro, en una se encuentra atendiendo mis heridas en la cueva y al siguiente, ella está dándome bayas, las reconozco son jaulas de noche, ¡me quiere matar! La veo como me las extiende y me obliga a comérmelas mientras ella me mira con su sonrisa deforme, es un muto…katniss es un muto

-ya tranquilo todo... todo estará bien – no sé en qué momento empecé a hacer presión en mi cabeza solo fui consciente de ello cuando delly puso sus manos sobre las mías –tranquilo peeta estoy contigo, todo está bien- escucho como repite una y otra vez palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que las imágenes se vuelven cada vez más débiles, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que logro encontrar mi voz

-delly... ella... ella quiso matarme con unas jaulas de noche es real no real?- parece que mi pregunta la desconcierta en un principio porque se demora unos segundo en analizar la pregunta

-no real-responde y veo como toma aire para continuar – katniss te ofreció las jaulas de noche para poder salvarte – ¿salvarme?-déjame terminar… ella quería traerte con ella de regreso al distrito es por eso que utilizo las bayas, porque sabía que el capitolio no dejaría que los dos se suicidaran, no si querían un vencedor-

Es cuando mi cabeza hace un clic, es cierto ella me salvo, ella los hizo... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-peeta tengo que irme, tengo que cumplir con mi horario, ¿estarás bien?-

-si no te preocupes... ve delly y voy a estar bien, voy a esperar que el doctor-

-está bien vendré a verte después del almuerzo… nos vemos- me toma desprevenido lo que hizo , bueno es decir no es la primera vez que nos abrazamos , recuerdo muy bien como lo hacíamos muy seguido cuando éramos niños , pero yo ahora en mi estado …. Me preocupa mucho tener contacto físico con otras personas, yo no quisiera dañarla aun así le devuelvo el corto abrazo.

-cuídate- es lo único que se me ocurre decir mientras la veo saliendo de la sala

-no te preocupes- dice antes de cerrar la cortina que me separa de los demás pacientes e irse

Me recuesto sobre la cama y trato de recordar cómo fue que llegue aquí de nuevo

**FLASHBACK**

Escucho el grito desgarrador de Finnick desde las alcantarillas, lo sé el está luchando para que nosotros salgamos...quiero volver, quiero ir con el pero Cressida me detiene antes de que me mueva y empieza a empujarme hacia arriaba para que suba, una vez arriba ya no puedo mas no puedo regular mi respiración, los gritos de Finnick, los gruñidos de los mutos todo... todo me está atormentando solo puedo sentarme en el suelo y tratar de calmarme … hasta que la veo, la veo gritar, la veo arrojar el Holo hacia Finnick…¡NO! Ella quiere matarlo y antes de que llegue la voz a mi garganta para advertirle a los demás… el sonido de una explosión me interrumpe todo lo que escucho es ese ruido, ella lo mato... todo es culpa de ella, la guerra, la muerte de mi familia, Finnick, las muertes TODO... todo es su culpa ella….

Ella es la responsable de todo... fue ella desde un principio, ella es el verdadero enemigo, para acabar con esto hay que matarla a ella primero…Escucho como me llama como el muto me llama por mi nombre y ahora lo se vendrá por mí , sigo yo

-peeta-la miro a los ojos para afrontar mi muerte… pero solo veo a una niña pálida delgada y con mucho dolor, veo sus ojos rojos que contienen las lagrimas ,veo a katniss, veo como ella está sufriendo también por esto, veo como sufre también por Finnick-¿peeta?- siento como saca mis manos de mi rostro

-déjame- susurro apenas con la poca cordura que me queda, por favor déjame aquí es lo único que puedo pensar, por favor déjame –ya no puedo aguantar-

-si. ¡tu puedes!-la escucho bramar, escucho como pelea, ella no entiende que es en vano , no sabe que hace minutos estaba a punto de tener otro colapso , solo niego con la cabeza , por supuesto que ella no entiende , ella todavía me ve como un humano después de todo.

-lo estoy perdiendo me volveré loco como ellos- me volveré como esos horripilantes mutos... veo en sus ojos la comprensión ella también los sabe, también veo su determinación, por fin entendió que lo mejor es dejarme aquí.

Lo que sigue después no me lo esperaba, katniss me está besando, siento como todo mi cuerpo se estremece, siento como una corriente pasara atreves de mi vertebra, ella se queda un tiempo hasta que es necesario alejarse por la falta de oxigeno.-No te alejes de mi- la escucho susurrar con voz suplicante mientras se aferra a mis manos ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto? Ella no sabe como soy , ella no sabe que mientras me besaba tuve la leve idea de posar mis brazos sobre su cuello y terminar con toda esta matanza , fue rápida como una ráfaga pero ahí estuvo … lo que me recuerda que soy peligroso para ella-No… no quiero-me interrumpe apretándome más las manos hasta poner sus nudillos blancos.

-quédate conmigo- esa simples palabras me vuelven a desestabilizar y un recuerdo me llega , ella me repitió esas mismas palabras ,hace mucho cuando estaba herida y estaba bajo el efecto del jarabe en su cuarto , me lo pidió antes de dormirse.

-siempre- susurro apenas para que ella escuche.

**FLASHBACK END**

Un audible jadeo me vuelve a la realidad, al parecer ya trajeron un herido a la camilla de alado

-kat... katniss- solo ese nombre hace que me mueva por inercia y corra la cortina que nos separa para verlo

-Gale-

LO SE LO SE! ES DEMACIADO CORTO PARA SER UN PRIMER CAPITULO… PERO SI LES GUSTA Y SI ME DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PROMETO HACER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MAS LARGO…

PALABRA DE TRIBUTO .III.

SIN MAS ESPERO UNOS TOMATAZOS… NOS VEMOS


	2. realidad

**Los personajes le pertenecen pura y excesivamente a Suzanne Collins yo solo se los tome prestado… para ver la forma de sacarlos del libro y violar a Peeta y tener hijos y y…**

**Aghhh... muere atravesada por una flecha... XD!**

_-kat... katniss- ese solo nombre hace que me mueva por inercia y corra la cortina que nos separa para ver a..._

_-Gale- _

Veo a un gale todo magullado, con varias quemaduras y lleno de vendajes que van desde su torso hasta el cuello y por lo manchadas que están de sangre se puede decir que se encuentra en mal estado.

Veo mis propias heridas, veo mis quemaduras de tercer grado según creo recordar lo que la enfermera le dijo al doctor el día que ingrese, van desde mi pecho y gran parte de mi espalda, pero la cantidad de morphling que a la que ya estoy acostumbrado me permite que el dolor sea un poco más tolerable.

-Katniss...- de seguro la fiebre le hace delirar, comparándolo con el gran Gale Hawthorne vestido de agente del 13 , este solo es un desecho de lo que fue… _pero igual ella lo prefiere a el ... _me digo a mi mismo, _ellos tienen una relación especial que tu nunca tendrás…_ no se compara con la relación de amistad que tengo con delly ellos tienen un lazo que nunca podre igualar , un lazo que solo me atrevería ha comparar con la gratitud infinita que katniss siente por haberle arrojado esos panes quemados y aun así creo que no llegaría a compararse totalmente.._Ellos se aman_, siento una amargura con solo pensarlo pero es la verdad es que siempre lo supe, mis posibilidades con katniss fueron nulas desde un principio y si alguna vez tuve posibilidades con ella esas murieron hace mucho por mi falta de valor, por no hablar cuando tuve la oportunidad...

Claro existieron ocasiones en las cuales parecía que había algo más que gratitud de su parte, pero tengo que recordarme como siempre lo hago que solo es obligación, obligación y supervivencia, era su forma de sobrevivir al capitolio…ahora que todo se termino para ellos, ahora podrán estar juntos podrán casarse, tener hijos ya nada los podrá obstaculizar ya no hay mas capitolio al que temer, ya no hay mas guerra en que pelear, ya no hay más trágicos amantes por lo cual deban fingir…

¿Y yo? ¿Donde quedo yo ahora? ¿Donde entro yo en esta nueva era? No tengo familia alguna, aunque a decir verdad la única persona a la que en realidad quisiera ver es a mi padre, el hombre más amable y tranquilo que conocí, la clase de hombre que siempre soñé en convertirme algún día, no es que no extrañe a mi madre y a mis hermanos , a pesar de nuestros problemas eran mi familia y siempre sentiré su ausencia , pero en estos momentos la persona que me hace falta es mi padre... es un consejo suyo o solo su abrazo con su típica frase "_mañana veraz que todo este problema será menos complicado" _y terminaradándome palmaditas en la espalda para después volver a la panadería.. Ahora solo me queda delly, pero con el tiempo ella también rehará su vida se casara y se cansara de mi y luego ¿qué? A donde ir si no hay lugar al cual pertenezca ahora...

El ruido de la cortina corriéndose de nuevo me saca de mis pensamientos… realmente agradezco a las enfermeras por darme el morphling para el dolor pero no agradezco el efecto contraproducente que ejerce en mi cabeza... hace que me sienta más desorientado, más de lo que humanamente es posible

-buenas tardes señor mellark- me dice la enfermera que se encarga de llevar los alimentos a los pacientes de la área de quemados, si no mas recuerdo se llamaba Suzanne, es una linda chica que por sus rasgos faciales debe de ser del 11, tiene un cabello color negro como el carbón, la característica tez morena del 11, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención de ella son sus ojos color caoba oscuro llenos de tristeza pero a su vez con una calidez.

-por favor llámame peeta, suzanne- le digo pido por centésima vez a la muchacha que por lo visto se rehúsa usar mi nombre

-lo siento señor mellark, pero…-

-vale, está bien- la interrumpo lo último que quiero es hacerla sentir incomoda-y ¿cuando viene el doctor?- pregunto para desviar el tema, trato de recostarme sobre el respaldo de la cama pero no puedo hacerlo no solo al menos claro que quiera auto infligirme dolor

-por favor déjeme a mí- deja la charola sobre una mesita a mi costado y me ayuda a medio sentarme en la cama y coloca unos especie de almohadones atrás de mí para que pueda apoyarme en ellos-gracias-

-no hay que agradecer, esa es mi obligación y el doctor Louis vendrá a ver sus quemaduras dentro de poco- ella acerca mi charola con lo que parece ser un tazón de sopa, una cuchara y un poco de fruta seca, siento mi estomago gruñir trato de taparme la zona delatadora en mi vano intento de ocultar el ruido, mi cara debe ser de vergüenza total porque veo como la chica empieza a reír disimuladamente

-no tiene por qué avergonzarse señor mellark- se da media vuelta para seguir repartiendo la comida a los demás internos que se encuentran lo suficientemente consientes como para poder comer por su propios medios. Llevo el primer bocado de la sopa a mi boca que ha decir verdad no tiene mucho sabor solo lo suficiente como para notar algún que otro vegetal presente, pero igualmente me la acabo en pocos bocados, después todo un poco de fruta seca la divido un poco me comeré ahora y otro poco le guardare a delly no se por qué razón parecen gustarles estas frutas.

-buenos días peeta- miro al hombre de unos 43 años frente a mi vestido con una bata blanca y una carpeta donde anota todo

-buenos días doctor louis- saludo al doctor encargado del pabellón de quemados –me alegro que su apetito allá regresado, eso es buena señal, ahora dime peeta como te sientes-se que lo pregunta solo por formalidad, el sabe cómo me encuentro así que me tomo mi tiempo para contestar –he estado mejor doctor, solo puedo decir que el morphling hace su trabajo- digo mientras retiro la charola devuelta a la mesa

-déjame ayudarte con eso- toma la charola de mis manos y la pone en la mesa- bien peeta es hora que revisemos tus heridas- me da las indicaciones que me saque la bata del hospital y empieza a revisar las quemaduras que tengo, al verlas es como si el dolor automáticamente regresara a mi cuerpo, se puede ver claramente como la mayor parte de mi pecho esta chamuscado y todavía se encuentra la carne expuesta por lo cual tienen que venir las enfermeras a limpiar la herida dos veces por día para evitar que se infecte y a aplicar las medicinas para cicatrizar. Recuerdo como delly quiso ayudar a limpiar mis quemaduras de la espalda, recuerdo que la enfermera tuvo que llevársela porque se había hecho un mar de lágrimas apenas me saque parte de la bata, desde ese día tengo que echar a delly cada vez que me toca un cambio de vendaje o limpieza de heridas.

-sabes, tus heridas están mejorando poco a poco a este paso ya podremos darle el alta dentro de unas semanas- dice el doctor mientras me ayuda a girar para seguir revisando las heridas de mi espalda – en cambio el estará un poco más de tiempo- murmura apenas, el…. Gale, giro mi cabeza para verlo acostado en la camilla de mi izquierda – ¿cuanto tiempo estará así?- creo que hice mi pregunta más para mí que para el doctor pero el igual respondió.

-un día mas como mucho, pero es según como reciba su cuerpo la medicina... a lo mejor despierta dentro de unas horas- lo interrumpo con un jadeo, la sustancia viscosa que me aplica en la espalda realmente quema siento como si fuera fuego – tranquilo ya se calmara – y así es pasa de un ardor e irritación a una fresca sensación, es como si hubieran echado agua sobre el fuego de mi espalda.

Después que el doctor se vaya observo el techo por un tiempo tratando de imaginarme cuanto tiempo ha pasado de todo esto, cuánto tiempo llevo aquí como se me está volviendo una rutina esto, las visitas de delly, la visitas del doctor, una que otra vez viene un haymitch a ver como estoy pero sus visitas son cortas y cuidadosas, hace lo posible de no alterarme por lo cual debe cuidar sus palabras...solo una vez me hablo de ella, me dijo que ella se encontraba ida, que es como si con la muerte de prim le hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo, ahora deambulaba por todas partes como un cuerpo vacio, esa es la única vez que hablamos con haymitch sobre ella.. Cuando me entere que prim había muerto tuve un instinto... solo quise verla abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola... pero me era imposible además ella ahora debe de estar esperando a otro…

Miro nuevamente a gale que parece más inquieto que antes, su respiración se hace superficial y después pasa a jadeos y finalmente lo veo despertar, desorientado por unos minutos se claramente que le cuesta mantenerse consiente, observa a todos lados buscando algo al parecer hasta que se encuentra conmigo..- deberías descansar un poco mas ya vendrán las enfermeras a ver tus heridas- trato de ayudarle de orientarlo un poco

-donde- se aclara un poco la garganta- ¿Dónde estamos?-hay preocupación en su rostro-en el pabellón de quemados del 13- respondo de inmediato

-cuanto tiempo llevo...-

-no lo sé – realmente nos cuanto tiempo lleva así… tampoco se cuanto tiempo se cuanto llevo yo solo sé que llevo unos días consiente pero no sé nada mas

-¿sabes algo de ella?- me quedo callado durante unos segundos… no sé si deba ser yo quien le diga lo de prim, en todo caso creo que lo mejor es que se lo diga katniss... pero ella ahora lo necesita, tal vez si le digo el pueda ayudarla a volver…_otra vez rindiéndote sin pelear… ¿Qué pelea? Si ya perdí antes de enfrentarme._

-gale… prim falleció- trato de decir lo más lento posible- ella estaba con el grupo de médicos que fueron a ayudar a los niños heridos cuando los paracaídas de descendieron, cuando la explosión-

-prim estaba ahí cuando los paracaídas- veo como se puso de repente pálido como la bata que utilizaba – prim estaba...- veo que la noticia le afecto tanto como a mí cuando me lo conto haymitch

-ella te necesita- no sé porque trato de ayudarlo, no somos amigos, pero tampoco somos enemigos, es como esa vez que tuvimos esa charla en el depósito de Tigris mientras todos dormían

**FLASHBACK**

Recuerdo haberme levantado a los pocos minutos de haber dormido, otro pesadilla, junto con un recuerdo implantado, ya no podía mas y mi ardor de garganta había incrementado, veo como alguien me extiende un vaso con agua, levanto la vista para ver a gale ofreciéndomelo, le agradezco y aunque parezca extraño tenemos por primera vez una charla sincera entre los dos, es bastante incómoda y tensa a decir verdad, pero es honesta desde las dos partes

- ella te ama, lo sabes- digo ya resignado- es tan buena que me lo dijo después de llorar por ti.

-no lo creas- dijo negando con la cabeza- la forma en que te beso en el Quarter Quell…- veo su mirada de reproche y ¿celos?- bueno, nunca me dio un beso así.

-fue solo una parte del espectáculo – le digo todavía dudando, tengo un leve recuerdo del beso al que se refiere... el beso de la playa, ese beso que hasta solo el recordarlo todavía me eriza la piel… pero para ella solo fue actuación ¿cierto?

-no, tú te la ganaste. Renunciaste a todo por ella. Tal vez esa es la única manera de conversarla de que la amas- hay un silencio incomodo por unos minutos- debería haberme ofrecido como voluntario para tomar tu lugar en los primeros juegos. Para protegerla luego.- veo que gale ha estado pensando en esa idea desde hace mucho tiempo, porque lo dice más como un reproche para el mismo más que para mí

-No podrías- respondo automáticamente - ella nunca te hubiera perdonado. Tenias que cuidar a su familia. Importan más para ella que su vida- no me puedo imaginar cómo estaría katniss si algo le sucede a su familia, y una parte de mi no quería que gale hubiera tomado mi lugar en los juegos... quería mantener para mí esa etapa de la vida de katniss, con o sin capitolio involucrado...

-bueno, eso no será un problema por mucho más tiempo creo que es poco probable que los tres estemos vivos al final de la guerra. Y si lo estamos, creo que es problemas de katniss a quien elegir- bosteza –tenemos que dormir un poco-

-si- si no creo que salgamos todos vivos de esta guerra, trato de instalarme para poder dormir unas pocas horas... al menos hasta que otra pesadilla me despierte – me pregunto como hará para decidirse- digo sin pensar

-oh que se yo- responde gale como si fuera lo más complicado y lo más pesado del mundo – katniss escogerá a quien piense que no puede sobrevivir sin el-

**FLASH BACK END**

-Ella necesita que estés a su lado ahora, ella necesita tu apoyo-

-Ella no me necesita- susurra gale ido – le falle... no la cuide… mi único trabajo era mantenerla a salvo y le falle...

-tu no sabias… nadie lo sabía, que ella... que las bombas- las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta no puedo evitar querer llorar al imaginarme a la pobre de prim, la pequeña niña dulce y amable que iba unas veces a la panadería… me acuerdo la veces que la veía atreves del mostrador como miraba con adoración a las tortas en exposición, la adorable pequeña que llegue a conocer más gracias al convertirnos en vecinos, las veces que se escapaba a mi casa para ver como se hacían las galletas que a ella tanto le gustaban o las veces como aparecía con buttercup en brazos con la excusa de que se había escapado para pasarme algo de información del estado de su hermana… recuerdo su cálida risa que siempre soltaba cuando trataba de no preguntar por katniss pero al final después de unos minutos me era imposible no querer saber de ella..

_-__ella te quiere sabes__- me dijo un día que la había invitado a tomar el té con galletas que recién había sacado del horno_

_-no ella no lo hace-suspiro resignado- solo era una actuación prim- _

_-__no lo era… es más te puedo asegurar que ella te quiere tanto o más lo que tú la quieres__- dice tomando el último sorbo de te-__solo le falta descubrirlo__- dijo mientras me guiño y después se levanta para irse –__gracias por el té y por las galletas estaban deliciosas peeta! Nos vemos!__- dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejándome solo con esperanzas que no quería tener en ese momento... _Un sollozo me volvió a la realidad, gale también debe de haber recordado a la pequeña prim.

-no entiendes como fueron las cosas tal vez yo.. tal vez..- gale mueve con vehemencia la cabeza por unos minutos y se calla

-gale.. estas bi..-

-lo siento estoy cansado… solo quiero descansar ahora- como puede estira apenas su mano y cierra las cortinas que nos conectan... a pesar de todo yo sé cómo se siente el no poder hacer nada, el sentirse como las cosas se escapan de las manos… y también está el hecho que el conocía mas a prim que yo, el también debía de llorar su muerte en privado.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, yo solo pude dormir unas cuantas hora para después de levantarme por un grito de dolor, una pesadilla pero esta vez no fui yo quien la tuvo sino que fue gale el que se levanto alterado... después de eso no he podido conciliar el sueño, así que solo puedo esperar que sea de mañana para poder hablar con el doctor Aurelius.

**Gracias por leerlo *u* este capítulo va de recompensa por lo corto del anterior espero que les allá gustado... ya saben se aceptan criticas y tomatazos XD asi me pongo una verdulería jeje XD**

**Bueno mis niñas nos leemos luego prometo actualizar pronto….**

**Kauzi fuera .III. **


End file.
